


Obsessed with Yourself (get a table for two, your ego and you)

by CaffeineJunkie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineJunkie/pseuds/CaffeineJunkie
Summary: Alex is sick and tired of dealing with her bestfriends slash flatmates one night stands in the morning and she finally tells Maggie what she thinks.OrAlex and Maggie are both stupidly obliviously in love with each other.Rated mature for language.





	Obsessed with Yourself (get a table for two, your ego and you)

She's so obsessed with herself. Maggie fucking Sawyer, new girl on her arm each week, cheap date, cheaper fuck; of course it was Alex that was the one stuck making awkward conversations with the latest conquest over breakfast the next morning whilst Sawyer pretended to sleep to avoid the awkward.

But hey, it was college, thats what people did right? Alex was the weird one that didn’t feel the need to fuck someone new each week. Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts she stabbed her spoon into the soggy mush of muesli and stared at the door to her friends room. Ellise or Alice or whatever her name was had left fifteen minutes ago, it was all a-ok for Maggie to make her exit. Alex was supposed to let her know that the coast was clear but instead she just glared wishing that her sight alone could laser a hole in the door. But that would be impossible, seriously cool, but still impossible. 

She left it another fifteen minutes until her muesli was all but inedible before sighing, dropping the bowl in the sink and walking over to Maggie's room. “She’s gone, you can stop hiding now” Alex announced, banging her fist against the door once and retreating to her own room. She hated her flatmate, hated mornings like this. Running her fingers through her hair she groaned, letting her head fall back against the headboard. No, that was a lie, she didn’t hate Maggie by any stretch of the imagination. She hated that her flatmate was so obsessed with herself that she couldn’t see past the constant queue of girls all desperate for their five minutes in heaven to see Alex. Really see her.

Alex who knew how Maggie liked her coffee and made sure there was a cup ready for her every morning. Alex who instinctually knew when Maggie was having a bad day and would break out the vegan ice-cream (despite it 100% not tasting like actual ice-cream) and not complain once. Alex who would sit and listen when Maggie complained about how shitty people were. Alex who would agree with her and soothe Maggie, playing with her hair until she fell asleep on the sofa. Alex who was completely head over heals in love with Maggie. 

Though maybe she could see all that. Maybe she did know that Alex was in way over her head, saw her as just as desperate as the slew of girls that made the walk of shame out of their flat in their tacky way too short dresses from the night before and smelling of stale alcohol and sex. If she did, that made the way Maggie acted around her that much worse. Alex flipped open her laptop, the half written essay due in 2 weeks for her bio-engineering professor staring at her instantly. She should be working on it but her mind was too focused on the shorter girl next door. The girl that never really seemed to be too far from her mind.

The way she would wrap her arms around Alex after a phone call from her mum. The way that she would let Alex win at pool some days, just to let her gloat for the moment. The way that she would tell girls, beautiful, stunning, amazing girls that wanted to get with her to find someone else on the nights that Alex asked for a ‘girls night’. The way that she would always let Alex pick the movie and not complain once at the fact that they had definitely watched Starwars at least 15 more times than necessary. The way that she would smile when she saw Alex. The way that she would look at Alex. The way that she made Alex feel like she was something special. 

It was in the middle of these thoughts that the Latina popped her head around the door, wet hair, dimpled smile, wearing a tank top and sweats and looking nothing short of amazing. “I owe you one, Danvers. Blondie was getting a bit clingy there, wanted my number and was asking about getting coffee” She snorted, sauntering into the room and throwing herself at the bottom of the bed. Alex didn’t look up from the laptop, bobbing her head in acknowledgement. She deleted the last line of the essay before re-typing it word for word. She wasn’t sure she could deal with Maggie right now. Her emotions were being pulled way too thin and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry or scream at the girl lounging at the bottom of the bed. 

“Dodged a bullet right?” She quipped, tilting her head trying to pry a response from the taller girl. When nothing was offered in return Maggie frowned before leaning over and pushing the lid of the laptop shut. The protest lingered on Alex’s lips but Maggie beat her to it, “that Essay isn’t due for two weeks, don’t pretend like you are in full on study mode where you lock down and speak to no-one until your deadline is done. Whats wrong? Did uh, did Alice say something this morning? I know she left thirty minutes before you said she was gone, I heard the door.” 

Maggie worried her lip nervously and Alex finally looked up. Maggie never got nervous like this about the girls she slept with and she sighed, finally breaking her resolve. She was never good at holding out when it came to Maggie. “No. Didn’t really talk to me at all, don’t think she liked me, I offered her coffee and she was just a bit bitchy about how bad coffee is for you?” Maggie let out a relieved chuckle and threaded her fingers through her wet hair, tugging at a few tangles. 

“Oh, I dunno, maybe she was just pissed at me and took it out on you, seemed really pretty sweet last night. So if it wasn’t something Alice said, what’s got you all” Maggie gestured to Alex before shrugging, “I dunno, moody’s not the right word but whatever this mood is?” 

“Really Maggs?” Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes. She didn’t want to sit here and have a heart to heart about the girl Maggie slept with last night and she definitely didn’t want to discuss her feelings right now. “You know what, it’s nothing, really. I’m just, probably just work and you know, stress and all that” She forced a smile that felt beyond fake despite knowing that Maggie would see straight through it.

“That’s not it and you know it. Alex, we don’t lie to each other” Maggie pushed.

“Please, drop it Sawyer, I don’t want to argue” Alex ran her fingers through her hair, looking anywhere but Maggie. 

“Woah? Hold up? Is this about me? Have I done something wrong? I didn’t mean to ...”

“I said drop it Maggie”

“No! That’s not how this works, that’s not how we work, Danvers. If I fucked up at least let me make this right, It’s not fair that you won’t even ...” 

Her words were like someone igniting gun powder and suddenly Alex was mad. More than mad, she was fuming; “Fair? You are really going to throw around the word fair Maggie? Seriously? You think its fair that I have to essentially give all the girls you’ve fucked the bad news that they are just a one night stand over fucking coffee? You think its fair that you parade them around in front of me like you are rubbing it in my face that you’d literally rather be with anyone but me? You think its fair that then, after all of that, I’m the one that has to sit and listen to you give me the run down of how fucking great your night was?” Alex felt her lip tremble and fuck she didn’t want to cry, not here, not now. Not when all of her feelings kept close to her chest for two years were tumbling out of her mouth like she couldn’t stop them. “But yeah, Maggs, it’s me that’s not being fair, you’re right. Get over yourself will you?”

The air felt suffocating and Alex moved to walk out of her room, she needed to distance herself from the situation that felt like the best friendship she’d ever had was crumbling at her feet and there was no-way she was going to be able to piece it back together after this. A small hand around her wrist stopped her in her tracks and she hated the way it set a flurry of butterflies of in her stomach. After everything, her touch still melted Alex. “Alex, I didn’t know, I didn’t ...” she broke off, Alex hadn’t ever seen her looks so small and defenceless before, like she was about to break.

“Of course you didn’t” She replied quietly, “you were way too obsessed with yourself to see me, Maggie”

Maggie shook her head, a flash of anger flickering in her eyes, “You think I didn’t see you Alex? You think I haven’t ...” She broke off again, biting her lip for a second before dragging her fingers through her hair, “You wanna know the real reason Alice was a bitch to you this morning? Why the girl who is known for being sweet as pie was cold as fuck to you? I said your name last night. Not hers, yours. I’d like to say it was the first time it’s happened but I’d be lying.” Her jaw set as her voice wavered and she forced a smile to stop herself from crying. Alex had seen her do it before and her hand was reaching out before she could stop it to comfort the smaller girl as her mind tried to understand the words being directed at her. 

“You think I’m obsessed with myself, but fuck ...” Maggie let out a shuddering breath as she tried to collect herself, “You’ve been just as blind as me” Alex felt the grip on her arm drop and heard her heart beat once before she surged forward, capturing the shorter girls lips with her own the world feeling as if it both slowed down and sped up at exactly the same moment. There was a second. Once heart wrenching, time stopping, terrifying second then Maggie was kissing back pressing Alex up agains the wall, fingers digging into her hips and body flush up against her own. 

The broke away as the need for oxygen overcame them both, their breathing laboured, their foreheads resting softly together. “I’ve been wanting to do that” Alex murmured softly, as if speaking too loudly might shatter the moment.

Maggie’s lips stretched into a smile as she lifted her hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind Alex’s ear, “Yeah, I can tell” She bit her lip, a small laugh escaping her as she lowered her voice to match Alex’s tone, “Wanna know a secret?” Alex nodded, not letting her hands stray from Maggie’s ribs, holding her gently so not to let their position shift. “I just, I really wanna kiss you, only you” 

Their lips collided again, more heated this time as Alex opened her mouth, inviting Maggie to deepen the kiss. Fingers stray to toy at the hem of shirts, but staying respectfully atop of clothes for now. This isn’t like the many nights Maggie has had, not some cheap thrill to distract her mind. This means something, this, she wants to get right.

“So, you’re saying you like me, that’s what I got” Alex quips, a smile playing at her lips as she gestures at the space between them.

Maggie giggles, looking up at the woman adoringly, “Of course, you’re not going to go crazy on me are you?”

“Probably, yeah” Alex smiles.

 

\---------

A/N: Unedited as usual. Just some rambles inspired loosely on the song, Obsessed by Maggie Linderman. Also, I /had/ to put in some of the show dialogue because it was just too perfect to not use (before they screwed it up #SeasonThreeNeverHappened). Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
